


Life is a Highway

by holographiccatpun



Series: For The Rats [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Interior Designer Souda Kazuichi, M/M, Mild Kink, Movie: Cars (2006), Questionable everything, Sex, Soda Kazuichi has a beer can cock, Top Soda Kazuichi, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, author has never played danganronpa, automotive metaphors, because no condoms and no seatbelts, is it souda or soda, jason i'm sorry this took nearly four months, stupid kinks, unconventional kinks, who cares hes a lil bitch thats all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Souda and Gundham have sex at Souda’s place for the first time.this is a commission, i’ve never consumed the danganronpa so i’m sorry if this doesn’t hit the marks on their characters exactly right
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: For The Rats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685101
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39





	Life is a Highway

“Oh  _ Fuck.” _

Souda grins as Gundham’s back arches, his fingers trembling as he reaches out to pull his boyfriend into a kiss. 

It’s the first time they’ve done this at Souda’s place, but neither of them can think about that right now. Not when Souda’s fat cock is rocking against Gundham’s prostate so  _ deliciously _ . 

His walls flutter, squeezing the base of his length as Gundham settles in his lap. He prepped himself thoroughly this morning, making sure his ass would be ready to accommodate the sizable girth of his pink-haired inamorato. Usually, he’s on the bottom, though. Riding Souda’s lap like this changes the angle, making even his thoroughly prepped hole feel vicelike around his shaft.

That sweet, giddy energy that Gundham brought in when he first entered Souda’s home has boiled down to pure, wanton  _ need _ , an ache simmering in his lower belly as Souda smiles up at him and gently tugs at his hair. 

“You gonna move, Gun?”

Souda gives him a stupid, cocky smirk that makes his boyfriend glare. The bed’s headboard is different from one he’s ever seen before, but he grabs on, pulling himself up before pushing back down onto him. His thighs are going to be killing him tomorrow, but the hot spike of pleasure in his belly makes him disregard that entirely.

The sound that fills the room is a near scream, but neither of them would ever be willing to admit that it came from them. Before Souda can make any smart remarks about it, Gundham does it again, digging his canines into his bottom lip as he sets a brutal rhythm of rising and slamming back, over and over again.

Not long after he starts getting into the feel of things, he feels that familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach, earlier than is anywhere near acceptable. He looks around the room, trying to distract himself with Souda’s decor. 

He knew his lover had a fascination with mechanics, he chose the profession, after all, but he never thought his passion would go so far as to enter his bedroom. The fact that his bed was shaped like a car seemed a little amusing, and the use of an old motor oil bottle (cleaned out, of course, Souda’s not that stupid,) as a container for lube was a little out there, but Gundham had seen weirder porn. 

“Babe,” Souda pants, pulling Gundham out of his head as he jerks his hips up into his tight, thoroughly lubricated heat. “Fuck, Hams, baby, call me Lightning.”

“Lightning?” The second the word leaves his lips Souda throws his head back and  _ howls _ .

“Ka- _ chow _ !”

Gundham stops bouncing, hand leaving the bed’s spoiler to tangle in Souda’s rhododendron colored locks and pull him into a fierce kiss. It’s less a sweet brush of lips, more the collision of teeth and tongues, Souda biting down on Gundham’s lip hard enough to draw blood. “You fucking like that, huh, Lightning?”

He nods, eyes wide as his hips jerk. “Want you to call me that while my cock pistons in and out of your muffler.” The pathetic whimper that leaves him undercuts his attempt at dirty talk.

“You’re not  _ pistoning _ anything, Lightning,” Gundham purrs, tugging his hair again. “Be a good boy and let me ride you, okay?”

Souda, for the first time in his life, doesn’t argue. Gundham smiles down at him and reaches up to the spoiler and starts moving again, flexing his muscles in a way he’s practiced an ungodly amount of times on his fingers and toys at home to massage Souda’s beercan cock. 

Barely a minute passes before Souda’s hands grab Gundham’s hips. “I’m gonna-  _ fuck _ , Gunnie, gonna fill your tank.”

_ Thank fuck _ . “You close, Lightning?” Gundham takes himself in hand, mockingly pouting at him. “You’re really gonna live up to that name. Do it. Pump me full.”

An unearthly  _ Ka-Chow! _ leaves his throat as he comes, back arching as his vision blacks out. The feeling of cum flooding his ass finally sends him over the edge, painting lover’s pale chest white.


End file.
